


Overworked

by dragonshost



Series: The L-Squad [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: S-Class season is upon the guild once more, and Lisanna overworks herself a bit with all of the job requests.





	Overworked

The guild was full of noise when Lucy and Levy walked in, more so than the usual cacophony.  People were rushing about everywhere, grabbing flyers from the job board and practically chucking them at Mirajane and Lisanna.  The sisters were dutifully approving jobs and recording them in a ledger for the guild master, but they were starting to look a little harried.

Levy shared a glance with Lucy, who nodded at her.  They approached the bar, Levy gently taking Lisanna by the arm and leading the confused woman to an empty, quiet room to destress.

“I’ll take over for a bit,” Lucy offered Mirajane.  The barmaid’s smile was still firmly in place, but there were stray wisps of hair escaping all over.  Some were even starting to curl upward, which was never a good sign around the she-demon.

Mirajane hesitated for a moment, but soon relented.  She passed Lucy the ledger and an approval stamp.  “Thank you for the help.”

The blonde woman grinned back at her.  “I know S-Class season gets hectic, but this really takes the cake.”

“Everyone is just excited, and we have a lot of members now.”  Mirajane didn’t linger much longer with Lucy, and swiftly retreated in the direction of the kitchens.

Lucy swallowed thickly as she spotted an incoming wave of people taking on jobs.

This was going to be difficult.  But it was in the name of saving Lisanna and her sister.  She could endure this.

* * *

 

“Thank you, Levy,” Lisanna told her girlfriend as they entered the guild’s library, which was mercifully devoid of other guild members.  “You and Lucy are lifesavers.”

“Aww, don’t sweat it, Lis.  Lucy can handle everyone for a few minutes while you and Mirajane take a break.  It’s no big deal.”

“No, seriously.”  Lisanna’s blue eyes bored into Levy’s brown ones.  “A few more minutes and Mira might have turned on them.”

Sweat ran down Levy’s neck.  “O-Oh.”  She understood now.  “Good thing we came in when we did, then.”

Lisanna nodded.  “It’s really crazy this year.  After Cana’s promotion last year, everyone got really excited for this year.  Even Mest is going mad – he’s creating afterimages from all his jumping around.”

Levy let out a laugh.  “Jet has been doing that lately, too.”  The blue haired woman sat down at an empty table, Lisanna taking the chair beside her.  “So, who do you think is going to be nominated this year?”

Raising a finger tip to her chin, Lisanna’s gaze unfocused as she thought it over.  “I think you’re going to be nominated again, along with Mest.  Natsu, probably.  Lucy might be nominated this year, too.”

“She’ll be over the moon.”  Levy laughed imagining the expression the blonde would likely make at the news.  “And also terrified.”

Giggling erupted between them, and that was how Lucy found them shortly thereafter.

“Done already, Lu?  That was quick.”

Lucy shrugged.  “Mirajane came back pretty quickly.  She just needed some water and a bathroom break, I guess.  So what’s so funny?  Mind cluing me in?”

The pair glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing once more.

“Hey!” Lucy protested.  “What is it?!  Tell me!!”


End file.
